falleentiumfandomcom-20200215-history
Exclusive Interview with Deputy Progressive Leader!
Exclusive Interview with Deputy Progressive Leader! The Progressive has been lucky enough to acquire a completely exclusive interview with the recent FPP breakaway member and new Deputy Party Leader, Bernie Sanders. We pitched Mr Sanders many questions that had been submitted by party members over the past few weeks, and here are his answers; #1. What first inspired you to get into Politics and why did you join the FPP? '' I would say that was watching my father fight for economic independence in the early 500s, and having a desire to help. Growing up, I was fascinated by the newly founded Antarian Legislature. I joined the FPP because, at the time, it represented my centre-left views. The party has drifted further and further right, and my fellow Progressive-Liberals have felt more and more ignored as the party leadership went right. ''#2. Why did you choose the Progressive Party? Afterall it is a relatively new party with a very small membership and its only claim to fame being Mr Saxon’s past term as Chancellor. '' I felt it aligned best with my views. Mr. Saxon was an acquaintance of mine during his term, and following what I would see as the defining moment at the start of the current term, I determined that the Progressive Party would represent me far better than the FPP. ''#3. What are your views of Mr Guequierre and how do you view the current wartime Government? '' I view Mr Guequierre with utmost respect. I believe the Wartime Government has performed well, in ensuring national safety, protecting the economic fragility, as well as handling war policy well. ''#4. What is your current view of Falleen Politics and what do you think we will see change Post-War? '' Messy. The political culture today is volatile, and revolves around Partisan stances of parties that fail to address people's needs and help the them in a meaningful manner. I think that post-war, people will send a message to the government, the aggressive policies, and Partisan disagreements that cause governmental gridlock are not appreciated, and need to stop. ''#5. Has the Party Leadership have any clear views on whom the Party will and won't work with in the event of being needed to decide? '' The leadership of the PP is not addressing the matter now, as we aren’t even sure which parties will run. However, I would venture that a few key parties currently in office would be no-go zones, notably the FNP, possibly the CPF, DNP, maybe even the FPP if they continue on a rightward trend. ''#6. Monarchy or Republic? '' I believe in the democratic process, and the power of the people, but I do respect the position of the Emperor, and his role in regulating the Parliament in protecting the people as well as representing the Nation abroad. ''#7. Do you have any individual who you see as your hero/idol? '' Among a number of people, Dillon Chastel has been a role model for me, spearheading a liberal policy during my formative years. Another model was my father during his fight against the FCC, and Alaric Bryland, helping to free the colonies form the yoke of the FCC. ''#8. What would you say is your favourite activity when you are not busy arguing politics? '' Well, my family in Port Collinger and i often spend time boating, biking, and hiking. I have also been fond of flight, and often rent a small plane to fly. '''Mr Sanders, thank you for answering our questions. ' My pleasure. Category:The World of HDFRF